Kings And Queens
by Miss Elenath
Summary: S3 AU Sam and Rachel are running for prom king and queen. They have tough competition but the real drama occurs behind the stage when Sam inofficially partners up with one of their opponents. A bit smutty. Pairings inside.


S3 AU Sam and Rachel are running for prom king and queen. They have tough competition but the real drama occurs behind the stage when Sam inofficially partners up with one of their opponents. A bit smutty. Pairings: Samchel, Klaine, Brittana, Fuinn (if that's the name for FinnxQuinn), Blam. (Since this is S3 Sam and Blaine are not best friends, 'just' good friends.)

**Kings And Queens  
**

„Sam? Sam! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Sam sighed into his locker. He knew he should've stayed home especially since today was Thursday and a new edition of the Graphic Novel Times came out.

"Look at this! Have you seen this? Kurt has gone… mad, that's it, he is a mad man!"

Rachel closed Sam's locker in front of his nose and a paper with a bright grinning Kurt appeared. Sam took it and distorted his face.

"How could he! He _knows_ we're running for prom king and queen. But does he care? No!" Rachel threw her hands in the air and glared at passing students.

"Okay but _we_ on the other hand knew he was running and Brittany and Santana are, too, so…"

"That's different. They were our enemies from the beginning. Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be our friends and supporters, right? That means no posters or stuff! No trying to _win_."

Now that Sam took a closer look at the flyer he saw that Blaine was on it, too. He smiled at him from a small picture in the lower right corner. The headline said 'Vote for Klaine'.

"Well. I suppose Kurt changed his mind and actually wants to be prom king now." Sam shrugged and gave the flyer back to his girlfriend. She snorted and tore it apart as a matter of principle. The shreds flew through the hallway, carried away by a gust of wind (somewhere a window was open, duh!) down to the door where Kurt and Blaine entered the school. Close up to Kurt's indignant face.

"You didn't!" he said.

"Oh, I did!" Rachel put her hands on her waist and stormed towards him. Sam threw Blaine an apologising look and opened his locker. Classes might be Rachel's second important issue since the election campaign had begun but he had to look out for his grades.

"Sam, take off your shirt!"

"What? No. You take off your shirt!"

"Sam, I have to keep my reputation as an honourable woman", Rachel said. "But we can put your abs to good use."

"Are you already done fighting with Kurt?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please. He's not worth my attention. I have decided we simply concentrate on winning. We have to act as a team here. People will sense the love between us and vote for us."

"I don't know, Brittany's and Santana's promise to dirty slow dance in case they win will probably give them the votes of all male students in McKinley."

"Except yours."

"Yeah, right, except mine, duh!"

Sam bit his lip and took his Algebra book. He didn't have to vote for Brittana for them to win and when they would dance he could still look. He just had to make sure Rachel was busy fighting with Kurt at that time.

"Hey, Sam, look what I –"

"No!" Rachel turned around on the spot and pressed her finger into Blaine's chest so he stopped on the spot.

"You're the enemy now. No more hanging out you two!"

"Uhm, Rachel, you are a little bit overreacting", Sam said.

"Oh, am I? Am I?"

"Yes."

Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder, glared at Blaine and strutted away. Blaine looked after her but Sam was used to this behaviour. It occurred every second week and he kind of loved Rachel for being a drama queen – except on the very times it happened.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Anyway. Look."

He held up an issue of Graphic Novel Times and grinned.

"The newest? Dude, you're the best!"

"Blaine, what are you _doing_?"

Now it was Kurt who came to a halt next to him, arms crossed and glaring at Sam.

Blaine shook his head in confusion. "What am I –"

Kurt snapped his fingers and pointed at Sam.

"Him."

"I guarantee you he's not doing me", Sam said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Evans! Blaine, in case you forgot, Sam and Rachel are our opponents…?"

"So? It's not like this is a death match where –"

"Yes, it is! Come on."

He started walking away. Blaine shrugged to Sam and gave him the magazine.

"Don't read it in class, okay?"

Blaine patted his shoulder and followed Kurt down the hallway.

With a big sigh Sam put the magazine into his locker and started walking to class. He watched all the campaign posters hanging on the walls. Brittany and Santana in a close embrace smiling into the camera. Rachel and him side by side – Sam had to admit he looked very hot on those pictures. If he was shirtless he would look even better and after all Brittany and Santana were playing _dirty_, too. Then there was Tina who was alone on her poster, as well as Stoner Brett. The newest posters were Kurt and Blaine, the same cover as the flyer was.

Sam shook his head over it and turned into class. He sat down next to Finn and Puck and told them the latest news. Not that he was a man of gossip but they had to know, hadn't they?

"That's it. I'm running for prom king, too", Puck said. "What Kurt can do, I can do better."

Finn nodded. "You totally should. I'll help you with the campaign, I'm your consultant."

"Great, now half of the Glee club is running. Don't tell Rachel or we won't be allowed to hang out anymore", Sam said.

Finn grinned. "Are you regretting your decision to steal her from me already?"

"I stole her from you first!", Puck said. "Don't forget that."

"The most disturbing thing about that is how proud you are", Finn said. Puck nodded even prouder.

"What about Quinn, will she be running?" Sam asked, not sure who of the two boys was recently dating her.

"No", Finn said. "I think she's sick of all the competition and bitching around. Not that she really ever stops but you know…" He shrugged.

The lesson began and Sam regretted not having taken the magazine with him. Next time he wouldn't listen to Blaine, he gave such bad advice. But it was too late now so he actually concentrated on the school stuff.

* * *

Prom was drawing nearer. Tina had decided it would raise her chances of getting elected when she turned up to school in a prom dress every day. It sure gave her a lot of looks. When Rachel first saw it she started opening buttons on her blouse and Sam was just glad he had been there and could keep her from actually running around like that.

Sometimes girls were even crazier about their bodies than boys. The problem with girls was, though, that when they walked around half naked or fancy dressed no one in their environment was able to think straight anymore. When boys did that girls goggled, alright, but somehow they could switch out of that mode and act sensible again in no time. Unfair advantage!

Puck seemed to get inspired by Tina. The next day he wore a prince outfit and a crown to school.

"Dude, you look so gay", Finn told him during lunch.

"Excellent! Gay guys get more attention nowadays. You need to go with the times, Finn, listen to me!"

"The crown is a bit too much", Sam said.

Puck pointed at him. "Says you who is doing nothing whatsoever to win. You lay back and let your girlfriend do all the work. I pity you and your laziness!"

"You may be right", Sam said. He hadn't done anything so far mostly because he had thought he needed to be the steady rock in the relationship, you know, the one who didn't get carried away by the promise of glory and fame. But now that he saw no one cared about modesty and how students tended to cheer for the most craziest candidates (Brittany had stripped in the hallways yesterday until Coach Sue had put an end to it and now half of the male students were bombarding her with promises to vote for her) he started to think he should do something, too.

He looked around the cafeteria. Now was always the best time to do something (according to this Buddhist calendar from his mum) so he climbed on the table and took off his shirt. Everybody looked at him, perfect!

He circled his shirt over his head and screamed "Vote for Samchel! Vote for Rachel Berry and Sam Evans! I'm Sam Evans, by the way! The blond super-abs-man!"

Finn and Puck were applauding and whistling. Girls were checking out his abs and what a wonderful feeling it was when their eyes not lingered on his face! He stepped over some plates and detected Kurt who stared in shock, his fork motionless on the way to his mouth. Next to him sat Blaine who wasn't that shocked. Actually he looked at Sam like all the girls did.

Oh yeah, Blaine was gay, right? Duh, he was Kurt's boyfriend, of course he way gay! Sam jumped from the table where his friends sat and bowed down to Blaine, let his hand run lightly over his chest and whispered "All I want for Christmas is your vote" into his ear.

"Oh, uhm, well…" Blaine looked up and Sam waggled his eyebrows. Then someone screamed "Evans, I will suspend you!" and Sam quickly put his shirt on again. Fully clothed he turned around to Figgins who rushed towards him.

"You didn't suspend Brittany and she undressed a whole lot more! If you suspend me I will sue you for being a sexist!"

That stopped Figgins. He looked a bit thrown off and stuttered "That was… Evans you… But it will have consequences!"

He wasn't even ready with his talk when a girl screamed as high as possible and bounced against Sam. He instinctively held her while she kissed his face repeatedly.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam, so proud!" Rachel said.

Sam grinned. Why the hell hadn't he begun stripping in public places where it was prohibited and where pervert teachers were watching much earlier?

"Now come with me, Sam Evans!" Figgins demanded. On their way out Rachel gave flyers to goggling students and repeated "Vote Samchel! Or Evansberry! Vote for the most beautiful couple this school will ever produce! And we're totally sane, too, in contrary to everybody else who is running!"

Sam waved a bit around and exchanged flirty looks with as much girls as he could. Also some boys although he wasn't sure whether they wanted that or just envied his body. Well, it didn't hurt to play out the gay card, Puck had been so right, and it actually was fun!

* * *

The next time he saw Finn and Puck was on Monday morning. They applauded him and Rachel who had just entered the English classroom hand in hand, and Sam slightly bowed to them.

"The action on Friday was so worth a whole week of detention", Sam said. Not to mention the fame. People started to know who he was! Okay, they called him 'the stripper from lunch' but it was progress to just being known as 'Rachel Berry's boyfriend'.

On their way to the back of the class (where the cool people sat) they passed Kurt and Blaine. Kurt glared at Rachel who smiled as arrogantly as she could. Blaine stared at Sam who in return smirked. Maybe he should stop flirting, especially with friends. But he couldn't help it and he was on his way to the top, so what!?

Mr Schue was not amused, though. In the afternoon when Sam was quietly sitting in the choir room minding his and Rachel's business the teacher stormed in.

"Enough PDA! Sam, can you explain me what happened on Friday in the cafeteria?"

They stopped kissing. Rachel left Sam's lap and sat back on her own chair. Sam put up his collar (to look like a real badass) and shrugged.

"To win an election one has to do… stuff. Use the given equipment."

"This prom royalty madness is ridiculous. Have you noticed that only one candidate is not from the Glee club? What happened to you, guys? This has started out as a supporting and loving family and now you're competing against each other?"

"She started it!" Kurt pointed at Rachel. She grimaced at him.

"Me, I'm only in for the chicks", Puck said. He adjusted his crown and looked satisfied at Quinn who threw him a dismissive look.

"I'm in for the lollipops", Brittany said. "They will rain down on me when I'm prom queen."

"We just want to win, Mr Schue. Glee club has always been about competition, you taught us that!" Santana said.

"No. That's not what I was trying to get into your head. So this week's lesson is…" Mr Schue went to the board and wrote 'Losing' on it.

More than one person in the room expressed their disagreement. Rachel stood up and gesticulated wildly, Kurt almost fell from his chair and Puck threw his paper crown at Mr Schue.

"Enough!" Mr Schue had to scream before people calmed down. Rachel sat, crossed her arms and stared into space. Sam stroked her shoulder but she didn't react.

"Not only will we sing songs about losing and being okay with it…"

"Mr Schue!" Rachel exclaimed full of horror. "There aren't even songs about that!"

"We also will exchange partners. For example Rachel and Kurt will sing together, no, no protest! Rachel, change places with Blaine! Santana, you sing with Puck. Tina with Brittany…"

Mr Schue talked on but Sam was distracted by Rachel's sobbing. She threw herself in his arms and generally acted like the world had just ended.

"Rachel, you know this doesn't mean we lose, right? I mean we'll win the prom election and that's why we are okay with singing about losing and laugh about it, okay?"

"You're right. Of course. Yes." Rachel nodded and wiped over her eyes. She straightened up and lifted her chin while she looked at Kurt.

"It's good for Kurt to sing about losing. He has to get used to it."

"Uhem." Blaine stood next to them (since a few moments already) and seemed to get impatient. Rachel got up, stroked over her skirt and walked away. Blaine sat down on her chair and didn't look at Sam.

"Do you know any songs about losing?" Sam asked him.

"Not really."

"Huh… how about… Oh, come on, there has to be something!"

Sam saw that Tina and Brittany were busy making notes. They both wrote as frantically as if they had had their heads full of losing songs and had just waited for an opportunity to use them. He bended forwards but he still couldn't read it. Santana and Puck were fighting. Rachel talked passionately to Kurt who had put his fingers into his ears. Other pairs were Finn and Mike, Quinn and Mercedes, Artie and Rory and they all didn't seem as upset as the others.

"Do songs about death count?" Blaine asked.

"I guess. I mean you lose something, right?"

Blaine nodded and wrote into his notebook. Sam glided closer to be able to look into it and laid his arm on the back of the chair. Blaine cleared his throat and moved forward, away from Sam's touch. That and his constant staring at the paper made the blond frown.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"What?" Now Blaine finally looked at him, his cheeks a bit red.

Sam raised his eyebrows. Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat again.

"I just want to… sing it right."

"Okay. And what about the sudden decision to run a campaign? Do you want to be prom king?"

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't but Kurt... What about you? I mean… on Friday you were eager to get attention so…"

"Yeah. Did it work? What are people saying?"

Blaine tipped the pencil against his book. "Oh, it worked."

Sam clenched his right hand into a fist. "Yes! We will win! Sorry, I mean, you and Kurt… I wish you all the best. I'd say I vote for you but Rachel would be furious if I did."

"Well. I'll vote for you", Blaine mumbled while doodling in his book.

"Seriously? You don't have to, dude."

Blaine shrugged. They talked about possible songs choices and then Finn and Mike performed. The thing about that was that Mike sang an Asian song while Finn danced in the background (talk about reversed roles) and they claimed it was about a man who had lost everything, his wife, his house, his children, his pets, his car, his hair and even his teeth but he loved it and nobody knew whether it was true or if the song actually was about a sun rise or something. Very clever, really.

"I chose 'Go home' – you know, the football song about a team that lost and now everybody gloats how they have to go home! Kurt says he will think about it but what other song is there? We'll sing that!" Rachel said when Glee club was dismissed and she came to Sam and Blaine. "And you?"

"We haven't really decided yet", Blaine said. He got up and took his bag.

"Should we meet up later to talk about it?" Sam suggested. He stood, too, and Rachel linked arms with him.

"Uh, I don't know…" Blaine looked at Rachel.

"Don't think I can't be alone!" she said. "I'm okay with spending time on my own. It actually gives me the opportunity to practise my singing skills. I mean yes, I'm very talented but even with that foundation one has to practise just as much as the average Broadway singer."

"Oh", Blaine said. "But earlier you said…"

Rachel didn't listen to him anymore. "You boys just go. In fact, go right now. I also need to plan my prom outfit and my Dads said they would help me with that. I guess you don't care if you miss that, Sam, do you?"

"I _so_ don't care", Sam said.

* * *

Blaine's father picked him up from school so Sam got to ride in the Anderson's family car. Kurt had sent him a sour look but curiously enough hadn't protested when Blaine had told him they had plans together. Sam had felt a bit like an approved mistress. Though he didn't really know how that funny thought had come into his head.

They settled down in Blaine's room with junk food Mr Anderson had sprung for. After the initial eating they thought in sincere silence about songs. For exactly five minutes. Then Sam suggested taking a break and reading comics.

"It's nice to take a step back from all that crazy campaigning isn't it? What is Kurt doing right now, planning his winning speech?"

Blaine put a pack of comic books from his cupboard on the bed and switched on the music player.

"He wanted to design a new poster."

Blaine sat down on the bed and drank from his Coke can before he put it onto the bedside table.

Sam lay down with a comic in front of his eyes. After a few minutes his arm muscles protested. Damn, he should work out more. And eat less. That burger right now had been too much already.

"I don't want to win", Blaine said. Sam turned his head to him.

"We're two guys. Not everybody would be okay with that and I'm afraid that… I mean… some of the Titans are really strong."

"Glee club wouldn't let anything happen. Despite all that fighting about who wins we're all friends, you know that, right? We totally have your back, man."

Sam propped up on his elbow and reached out his hand to stroke over Blaine's arm. The black haired nodded with eyes on the bed and then looked up.

"Thank you."

Somehow the atmosphere had changed, though. Sam thought of last Friday and how Blaine had looked at him. It had been nice and to be honest it was nice, now, too. Before Sam knew it he sat up and leaned closer to his friend.

Blaine gulped, his eyes fixated on Sam's mouth.

"What are you doing?"

Sam stopped. He wetted his lips and shrugged.

"I… to be honest I don't really… know."

But the look in Blaine's eyes made Sam move closer again. Their hands touched, Sam's thumb stroked over soft skin. It was Blaine who closed the distance and let their lips meet. Sam had kissed some girls in his life but never a boy. It tasted a bit saltier but otherwise the lips were just as soft. He adjusted his sitting position, laid a hand in Blaine's neck and gently pushed his lips in between Blaine's to pull them apart.

Blaine let go a rough moan, moved closer and slid his tongue in. Sam took that as a sign that he was okay with it. Without thinking or removing his mouth from Blaine he guided him backwards and settled down on him, legs intertwining. Blaine groaned and urged against Sam.

Their kiss broke and their chests moved fast against each other. Sam stroked over Blaine's black hair. It was hard like plastic.

"Why do you put so much gel into it?"

"It's terrible without."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Sam chuckled at Blaine's insecure expression.

"You're beautiful, don't be afraid", he said.

Blaine smiled with so much adoration Sam couldn't help but press a short smack against his lips. The warm body under him shivered and two hands ran over his shoulders. Sam felt the question about what was happening coming closer and it would put an end to it. So he dived in one last time and let his hand glide over Blaine's side. He was straight. Not in the not-gay sense because he certainly was gay. But he was so… even. No curves, no soft wobbles. It was strange. There was a stiff bulge that poked into Sam's tight and when he thought about it he knew what it was, and that was even stranger. But he was hard himself.

He let go of Blaine's lips, took a deep breath and rolled down. Blood was flushing through his body, his heart pumped quickly and his cock vibrated with excitement. Wow. It wasn't bad with a boy, it totally wasn't. How come he had never considered it?

"I've been thinking about that after Friday", Blaine whispered.

"I didn't intend to… I was just going with the flow. Flirting with everybody who looked at me and you… looked at me", Sam said, looking to him.

"Well, you are hot."

Sam grinned. Then he turned his head to the ceiling.

"So… we're just going to pretend this didn't happen, right? Kurt and Rachel don't have to know."

"Right. It's not like we have an affair."

"No. We just tried something. Many bros do this now and then."

"Totally."

Sam nodded in agreement. Sounded really logical. And was true. Of course he had never 'tried something' with Finn or Puck or Mike but there was those kind of bros and there was the Blaine type. Blaine was pretty inconspicuous at first sight and maybe at second, too, but he had a warm personality and made one want to protect him.

When Sam had cooled off he decided it was better to go home. Mr Anderson drove him to the Hummel-Hudson's. Only there it sunk into Sam's previous numbed brain that he had actually cheated on Rachel. Shit.

* * *

It was Tuesday and now the madness started. Top on the list: Rachel. Her shirt had a V-neck that was much too deep. Sam put a book in front of her chest as soon as they met.

"Whatever happened to your reputation as an honourable woman? I mean it's one thing when I use my hotness for winning. But you have boobs. You cannot let anyone see your boobs, okay? They are mine."

"Stop talking trash! I changed my mind. This is war, Sam, everything is allowed in war. And they are not yours; I don't see your name on it."

"Alright!" Sam pulled out a pen from his jeans. He was about to write his name on her chest when Rachel pulled down his hand, rolled her eyes and went away.

"I'll bring you a jacket then", Sam shouted after her. Seriously. What the hell was she thinking?

Puck wore a plastic crown today and a red glittering jacket that almost reached the ground. Finn walked in front of him and scattered confetti on his way, shouting "Give way for Puck the Great!"

Tina was the sensible one because she just kept showing up in her prom dress like she had last week. Stoner Brett never did anything except looking like he didn't know where he was. He had probably forgotten that he participated in the election.

Then Brittana. They were holding hands at every opportunity, looking at each other and pretending as if they were going to kiss but then pulled back all the time. _All_ the time. Sam knew because he watched and waited for something to happen. It had to be hot as hell. Maybe he should vote for them after all just to see them kissing.

And Klaine. Kurt put up some posters where Blaine was actually to be seen without having to search for him. But the thing was that he put his poster not over his old posters, oh no. He stuck them to his competitor's posters. Sam came just in time to prevent him from hiding a Samchel poster.

"No! Don't overdo it or I'll tell Rachel."

"Oh please, as if I'm afraid of her!"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Okay then." He got out his phone and started typing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, hissed "You should be ashamed of yourself" and strutted away. Sam smiled his victory grin.

"I asked him to play fair but you know… he can't. He said this is war", Blaine said.

"Just like Rachel." Sam nodded. It wasn't strange at all to see Blaine after yesterday. They both acted totally normal, awkwardness had no place between them.

"So… yeah… How are you doing?" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm good, everything is good. And you?"

"Me, too." Sam nodded quickly. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I have to… go. To class. You know?" Sam said then.

"I know what you mean, yes! Okay then… see you."

"Totally, yeah!" Sam lifted his hand and smiled until Blaine was gone. Then he smacked his forehead. Yeah, no, that's what you call normal behaviours, Evans? Oh my God. Pathetic, really.

A bunch of confetti hit Sam in the face.

"Give way for Puck the Great!"

"Oh – this is – oh Gosh. I just wish it was Friday already." Sam sighed.

"Do I detect envy?" Puck asked and placed himself in front of Sam. Finn kept scattering confetti over him.

"Do you really think you're going to win like that? People vote if they get something out of it. Not if someone swaggers around and declares how great he is."

Puck looked at Finn who let his basket sink and opened his mouth.

"He is right. How… how is Sam right?"

Sam pulled a grimace.

"What are you and Rachel promising the people?" Puck wanted to know.

"I certainly won't tell you."

"Alright. Well. Chance of plan", Puck said and dragged Finn away. Sam quickly pulled out his phone and wrote Rachel about his revelation. Puck seemed to be a bit slow because if Sam and Rachel would've promised things to people everybody would know. Just like everybody knew Brittana would slow dance.

Later he gave Rachel his jacket and a scarf that had been lying in his locker since last winter. Rachel took the jacket but not the scarf.

"It smells! Let's talk about our winning tactic."

"We need to promise people… things. Public making out?"

"Sam. You idiot."

Sam and Rachel looked up from the table they were sitting on to face Kurt. Sam let his eyes wander around but Blaine wasn't here. Well, good.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are. When your opponent is stupid and clearly losing you _don't_ give him advice on how to win."

Rachel sighed. "Sam… what did you do?"

"I – nothing, okay? I just – might have – told Puck to not just brag about how great he is."

Kurt nodded. "You realise it now, do you? Tsk."

He went away to the chow line where Blaine waited for him. Rachel put her hands to her face and moaned.

"We have to think of the best thing ever now."

"It's already Tuesday…"

"No, no, no. Don't even dare to think of laying low. Quick, take off your shirt!"

"How come you're never that eager for me to take off my shirt when we're at your place?"

"Because my Dads are home all the time?" Rachel shook her head in disbelieve. Then she started to take off the jacket. Now, Sam really liked to look at her boobs but he also would appreciate if not every guy in school would do that. He gripped the jacket and put it back on her. Only two more hours until school was over.

"Look. We're going to think of something to win but please don't", he said as softly as he could.

Rachel pouted. She looked cute when she did that and Sam stole a kiss. Luckily it distracted her and she didn't try to undress anymore.

When they parted with a loud noise (Rachel always did that) and Sam opened his eyes he looked right at Blaine who had taken place opposite to them. It made him jump. Seriously did he have to sit here? Hello? He should go to Kurt. Oh, Kurt was there, too. Well, still.

Sam was almost done with his lunch anyway. He took up his tray and told Rachel to meet him later.

* * *

The election speeches were on Wednesday because the elections would be on Thursday. Sam realised (as the only one it seemed) that it was silly for Puck to start a campaign since the nominations had been announced a few weeks ago and Puck wasn't one of them so his name wouldn't be on the voting paper anyhow. But oh well. He wouldn't tell him that, nope.

They were behind the stage in the auditorium, all dolled up. Well, Tina looked like she did every day with her prom dress and fancy make-up. Santana and Brittany wore identical red sparkling dresses and they were short, very short. If Sam wanted or not he had to stare at the point where the fabric ended and the legs began, wondering what they were wearing underneath and if one could see it when they crossed their legs.

Rachel's black skirt wasn't that short, thank God. Her blouse was white and her outfit matched Sam's suit. Still, Stoner Brett kept glaring at her and that weird guy that claimed to be here for journalist purposes, too. Sam stayed close to her to make sure that nobody forgot who she belonged to.

Puck wore red, too. A huge cylinder and a suit that looked like it came directly from David Copperfield's closet. And Finn wasn't much better. He wore a violet suit. Actually they were a pain for the eyes and Sam had to keep himself from going to them and telling them to give it up and better not go on stage. But he didn't because he wanted to see them fail.

Kurt and Blaine were dressed matching, too. Blue-white suits. So boring. Sam threw them one glance and then turned his back on them.

"Now please welcome to the staaage", Figgins' bored sounding voice announced. There was a break then he talked on: "Tina Cohen-Chang. Brett Bukowski. And what is this? Klaine, Brittana and Samchel."

"Yes!" Rachel hopped up and down and held up her hand. Sam high-fived her before he put on his most serious election expression and walked on stage. After him walked Puck who apparently didn't care that his name had not been announced.

It was all the same, really. Santana talked about how gay she and Brittany were. Tina about what a diva she was. Brad just said "Who wants cake?" and then went back to sleep. Kurt talked about gay rights, no bullying politics and the cafeteria food. He was the most serious candidate until now and apparently hadn't gotten that this was an election for prom royalty not class presidents. Sam leaned a bit forward to glance at Blaine. He sat next to Rachel and goggled at his boyfriend as if he had just announced free candy for everyone. Disgusting.

Then Rachel was allowed to speak. She started with child labour. Sam knew the speech. He tried to look how the audience reacted but the floodlights let everything be dark beyond the stage. Eventually Rachel turned around and gesticulated to Sam so he got up and bowed do the people. No one applauded. Rachel came back to her chair, looking as if she already had won.

"We so got this!" she said.

Figgins wanted to take over but Puck was faster. He ran to the microphone and grasped it.

"I'm Noah Puckerman and I stand for freedom and rebellion! Write my name on the paper and elect me because that would be so cool and the teachers wouldn't approve. Uh yeah!" He held his right hand in the air, index finger and pinkie outstretched. Eventually Figgins took the micro from him and Puck came back to the chairs, cowering next to Sam.

"Don't do that, children", Figgins said. "It's not 'cool'." He made quotation marks in the air. "It's a breaking of the rules… It is forbidden."

Now people started to applaud and Sam got the feeling Puck had actually a chance of winning. Oh no, no way. What if he and Rachel got elected and then Rachel couldn't dance the first dance with Sam?

"If he wins it's all your fault", Kurt whispered to Sam as he passed him behind the stage.

"No, it's not!"

But Kurt already was a few feet away.

"Don't listen to him", Blaine said, a hand on Sam's shoulder. Instinctively Sam backed away from the touch. He regretted it as he saw the pain in Blaine's eyes but then the black haired boy was gone, too. Shit. Well, how _was_ Sam supposed to behave, why didn't anyone tell him?

* * *

On Thursday he marked his own name in the category 'king' but when he wanted to elect Rachel as queen he stopped. What if his vote would be the casting thing that made Rachel queen when Puck was king? No.

The other options in the queen category were Brittany, Blaine and Tina. Sam would mark Blaine but he knew he didn't want to win. So Sam threw a glance around (he was in a polling booth but you never knew) and marked Brittany.

The day was very hectic and Sam didn't see Blaine except from the distance. He wanted to apologise even though he wasn't sure for what. For the kiss or for being distant afterwards? He still had Blaine's magazine in his locker and could use that as an excuse to contact him, right? Because Sam didn't want them to fight on the day of the prom.

So when he was home that afternoon and Rachel was busy with choosing her make-up and whatnot Sam texted Blaine about the magazine and asked if he could come over. It got an 'okay' as an answer and thought it was a good start.

It was Blaine who opened the door and Sam lifted his hand.

"Hi. Uhm. I still have this."

"That's what you wrote." Blaine took the offered magazine but didn't make any attempt to ask Sam in. For a few moments they were silent and Sam searched for words.

"So, anything else or…?" Blaine lifted his eyebrows.

"Can we talk?"

"Are you sure you want that? I mean I could accidentally touch you."

Sam sighed. "It's not like that, Blaine, I… please, let's talk inside."

Blaine rolled his eyes but allowed him to come in.

In his room Blaine put the magazine on his desk and crossed his arms. Now Sam had to talk, right? Just he didn't know what he had wanted to talk about to begin with.

"I'm sorry", he said, simply because that was always the best way to start a conversation with Rachel when she thought he had done something wrong.

"For what exactly…?"

Sam gulped. "For avoiding you. I just was… kind of… well, to be honest I didn't know what to make of… it. You know. That thing. I never have… uhm…"

Blaine kept looking questioningly so Sam made himself say it.

"I never kissed a boy before, okay? I didn't know how to behave and what to say."

Blaine took his arms down and let his shoulders sink.

"So you weren't like that because it disgusted the shit out of you and you never want to talk to me again?"

"What? No, Blaine, no." Sam went a few steps closer. "That wasn't the reason. At all. I actually kinda liked it."

"You liked it?"

Blaine had spoken very softly and his eyes were big in surprise. Sam hadn't dared to think about it very much but the one thing he knew was that it had been pleasant. During it and when the thought about it. Yeah. And maybe he wanted to repeat it. He knew he wasn't gay, he liked girls way too much, but he wanted to know more about what boys felt like. Or… Blaine, actually.

"Yes", Sam said. He held Blaine's eyes that weren't hostile anymore.

"I liked it, too", he said.

"Cool."

Blaine broke the contact and looked aside. He cleared his throat.

"Well. I'm glad we talked about it."

Sam didn't want to go. He knew Blaine had Kurt, hell, Sam had Rachel. He didn't want to leave her or anything. Just… why couldn't he… Well, what _did_ he want?

"We still have to choose a song for Glee club", Blaine said. "We need to perform tomorrow."

"Oh! Right, I forgot with all the election stuff…"

"I made some notes." Blaine took a paper from his desk and offered it to Sam. He took it and looked at the list.

-Losing my religion REM

-Losing you SOLANGE

-Losing sleep JOHN NEWMAN

-Losing your memory RYAN STAR

"I only know the first one", Sam said. "And I could be wrong but I think Finn sang that last year."

"Oh. I wasn't at McKinley last year", Blaine said.

"Right. Yeah. I actually wasn't in Glee club, too, so maybe I got something wrong there…"

Sam shrugged. He caught Blaine's eyes and couldn't look away. He didn't want to. Blaine also didn't seem to be able and came closer. Sam dropped the list when Blaine's hands glided on his waist. He carefully laid his arms on Blaine's shoulder and they continued the staring, only difference that Sam's breathing came very fast now.

"Sam… what are you doing to me?" Blaine whispered.

"You tell me", Sam said.

"Is this okay I mean… Kurt and Rachel…"

Sam closed his eyes. If they talked about that now they would feel guilty beyond comparison. And it wouldn't change that they had cheated already. What was one more little kiss in this sinful get-together?

Sam let one hand glide over Blaine's cheek. The other boy shivered. He moved even closer and pressed his mouth against Sam's. It was like drinking the first drop of alcohol when you tried to stay sober. Fatal.

Sam sucked on Blaine's lips as if they were a lollipop. The familiar feeling of strangeness rose again when their bodies collided. Blaine was almost square, Sam realised as his hands glided up and down on him. He had rips like everybody else. His chest was flat, his shoulders broad. He didn't have soft hips like Rachel, it was just one straight line downstairs. His butt was firm, though. His crotch came up to meet Sam instead of making him want to slide his fingers in. He let his hand wander over it nonetheless, carefully touching along the outlines. How on holy earth was this turning him on when he had such a thing himself?

Blaine moaned and moved his hips against Sam. He grinned and let go of his mouth.

"Let's lie down", he whispered.

Blaine didn't protest. He took Sam's hand, pulled him to the bed and climbed on it. Sam didn't let go of his eyes as he positioned himself on him. Sam's hand glided down on Blaine. He could easily reach Blaine's upper legs and was astonished how strong it felt. Then it moved, it wrapped around Sam and pressed him against Blaine. Sam willingly he went with it.

Blaine found his mouth and breathed into it.

"Oh God. Sam. I'm so hot."

"Maybe you should take something off then."

"Oh… kay."

Sam pulled up Blaine's shirt. Oh fuck. His skin was as soft as Rachel's! How is that possible when Blaine was a boy? Sam pulled the fabric up over Blaine's head and let wide spread fingers glide over his chest. Flat. Hairy. Masculine. But there was beating heart under the skin and some nipples that made Blaine squeak when Sam rubbed over them.

Blaine thrust against Sam's thigh. He moved so that Blaine could aim for in between Sam's legs but with jeans on them it didn't really made a difference.

Sam waited until Blaine was ready pulling the shirt over Sam's head. Blaine's hand both wandered over Sam's chest. Up and down, to the side, over his back, some fingers gliding under his jeans band. Sam closed his eyes and let out a moan. God, it felt like Blaine was everywhere. Sam's pants where so tight they felt like a prison. He leaned down and licked over Blaine's auricle.

"Go on", he whispered. Blaine whimpered. His fingers drove painfully slow around and down along Sam's abs, then vanished in his jeans. They were cool in this hot place and couldn't move very much but the touch of them was enough for Sam to dissolve into a puddle of mud. His hips thrust forward without his permission. Blaine said his name right into Sam's mouth so that Sam could swallow it. His own name had never tasted better. Blaine's tongue run over his teeth and Sam swallowed again, sucking it deeper into his mouth.

When they broke apart his mouth felt too empty. But then Blaine pushed down his pants and Sam was okay again. It was really cold now though. He grasped the blanket and pulled it over them, until it was over their heads, pressed his forehead against Blaine's and grinned.

"So here we are."

"I can't see you that way."

"You want to?"

"What do you think?"

Sam felt a finger on his mouth. He licked and sucked it. It was fun to taste Blaine like that, it made his mouth water. He licked his whole hand and then chest. He wanted to touch Blaine's whole body with his mouth, have him on his tongue, oh, and what did it matter if it was a body similar to his own. His heart almost sprang out of his chest when he opened Blaine's zipper. The blanket was only half on them now and there was enough light to see what he was doing.

"Oh Sam!"

"I haven't even begun", Sam smirked.

"Please."

Sam grinned. Wow. Blaine was so into it. Sam had never seen him so horny. He had never thought Blaine could be that way but he loved being the thing that made Blaine like that. He wanted to make him groan and whimper more and then give him the pleasure of falling over the edge.

So he pulled down Blaine's trousers and threw them away before he looked at his naked and clearly male friend. He closed his fingers around Blaine's pulsing dick and experimentally glided down on it.

"Sam."

Blaine moved upwards. Sam tightened his grip instinctively and Blaine did it again. Sam didn't have to do anything and watched Blaine fuck his hand. But eventually he let go and crawled up, pushing his wet mouth onto Blaine's.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me", he said.

Fingers squeezed his back.

"Just do something", Blaine gasped. His food moved along Sam's leg. Sam felt his way downstairs again, through hot balls and deeper. He literally knew nothing about gay sex except the cliché things everybody knew from jokes. They used their butts, right, that wasn't a big lie, it was like that, right?

"Do you like that?" he asked Blaine. The answer was a gasp that only with much interpretation was to be heard as 'Sam'. Okay, it was a bit weird. Sam had found it but he couldn't bring himself to push in. It was small and… well… used for several things that… he didn't want to have on his finger.

But that Blaine let him touch like that? Wow. It was like Sam knew everything of him. Every part of his body, every part of his soul. He didn't want this feeling to end; he wanted to have more of it. And yes, he wanted to be inside of Blaine.

"Sam, wait, I…" Blaine pulled on his arm and Sam retreated. He kissed Blaine's jawline.

"Are you sure you want that… and… oh God, how did we get here? I just wanted to kiss you and… oh God."

"Stop freaking out", Sam whispered. "It's okay. If you want to stop we stop. If not… then I…" Sam moved to Blaine's ear. "Then I make love to you."

Blaine laughed. "Okaaaay, Mr Poetic." When his laughing faded away he searched for Sam's eyes. "Why are you so cool about it? Why do you want it?"

Sam stroked over Blaine's crumbly curls and observed his cute face.

"Because I'm horny?"

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "So you're not secretly in love with me?"

"Oh my God. That's it, you just killed it."

Blaine chuckled. He turned to the ceiling and ran his hands over his face.

"Right. Uhm…" He got lost in thoughts for a few moments.

"Okay, well, I know I should've maybe pointed that out earlier but… are your parents downstairs?"

Another laughter went through Blaine's body. He shook his head.

"Sam, you're one of a kind, oh my God. They are not, thanks for asking."

Sam sighed. Now, _why_ did he want it? He hadn't even thought about doing it with a boy until today, not even after Monday. Yes, he was curious but… going all the way already?

Sam rolled down from Blaine.

"We shouldn't…" was all he could utter.

Blaine nodded, then lifted himself up in his elbows and watched Sam's face. Just when Sam was about to say 'thank you for letting me touch you' or something like that Blaine moved again, this time to straddle Sam and let his hands run up his abs and chest. He leaned forward until their noses touched and rubbed his cock against Sam's lower body.

"Oh. Oh, but we don't…"

"What? Just because we don't do _it_ now doesn't mean we leave unsatisfied. I can't even imagine how tense the evening would be if we stop now, get dressed and look for songs."

Sam nodded. Then he had Blaine's lips between his and relaxed against them. Head back on the matrass and hands on Blaine's butt he felt fingers closing around his dick. He also heard a phone buzzing somewhere on the floor and pushed the thought of Rachel far, far away. Not now. His hips urged forward. His cramped his hand in Blaine's butt and they moved together up and down. Gosh, Blaine was good. His fingers were heaven. The closer Sam came to the edge the lesser he could fight the impulse, so eventually he flipped them over with a sudden movement and thrust uncontrollably against Blaine. He pressed him into the matrass again and again.

"Aah, Sam! Oh… my… oh!"

Hot liquid shot against him and dripped down his thighs. Sam couldn't hold back any longer, too. Blaine was still moving under him, eyes closed and tongue between his lips. Sam pressed his face against Blaine's cheek and soft hair, and wonderful relieve rushed through his body. His arms, guts, legs and even toes moaned deeply, jumping around full of live for many moments in that Blaine arms were around Sam. When it rolled away and Sam had trouble breathing Blaine caressed his back gently.

"Maybe I do love you after all", Sam said.

Blaine laughed. Then he got silent and stroked wet strands of Sam's hair from his forehead while the blond looked at him.

"Then I love you too", Blaine said.

Sam put both his hands around Blaine face and ran the top of his thumbs over his dark eyebrows. Blaine closed his eyes.

"We're not like girls, right? We don't fall in love because we did it once", Sam said.

"No", Blaine mumbled. Sam leaned down and lazily tasted his lips. Blaine pursed them in response, licking over Sam's inner upper lip. It was wet and warm and Sam couldn't get enough of this touch. The way Blaine tasted. The way he smelled and moved against Sam, oh, he would dream about that tonight. And now he didn't want to leave but the phone somewhere in the room buzzed again.

Sam rolled over and moaned. The trip to gay land was over. The stuff on his cock started to dry anyway, he needed to clean up. But first he grasped his jeans that lay beside the bed and pulled out his phone. Three missed calls. Oops.

"Do you mind if I…" Sam gestured to the phone. Blaine shook his head. As Sam waited for Rachel to pick up Blaine left the bed and walked around naked.

"Sam, finally! Where are you? I need your advice."

Sam forced his eyes away from Blaine's butt.

"Uhm. I'm at Blaine's, we are… about the song we need to sing tomorrow, you know."

"Green or yellow?"

"What?"

"Should I wear green or yellow?"

"You know I'm not good at that. Why don't you ask some of the girls in Glee club?"

"No, they all hate me because I'm more talented than them. And Quinn hates me because you're my boyfriend although she started the whole boyfriend-stealing-thing, she took Finn from me even when she was still with you! I'm not the one who should be hated here, Sam."

"Yeah. I know. But maybe Quinn had her reasons to… you know. Cheat."

"Oh, don't defend her, she hurt you. You don't want her back, do you? Do you?"

"No, Rachel, come on."

Sam gulped down the lump in his throat. He had done the same thing to Rachel now than Quinn had to him a year ago. He had sworn to never be like that. It had hurt like hell and he didn't want anyone to feel like that because of him.

"Listen, I need to go now", Sam said. He hung up and said: "Blaine, we need to turn back time and _not_ do it."

Blaine was wearing boxers now, busy gelling his hair.

"Why did you do it, anyway? To Kurt?"

"I don't think he loves me anymore", Blaine said with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Is Rachel distant to you, too?"

"Uhm… no. She is nice and lovely."

Blaine stripped over a shirt, sat down on the bed and offered Sam a towel. He took it, cleaned his junk and looked around for his underwear. Now that it was out of their systems (very welcome excuse, it was all the fault of sexual attraction!) they looked for a song and practised it.

* * *

When Rachel kissed Sam the next morning in school he feared that she would taste Blaine on his lips. But she just went on with her talk about the prom.

Still, Sam felt dirty and bad. He had thought all night about why he had been so willing to cheat. He was a really bad person and didn't deserve to be prom king.

It was really weird performing with Blaine in front of Glee club. They had chosen '_Losing my way'_ by Justin Timberlake, a song about a man who couldn't get his shit together. It was depressive and a cry for help and when Glee club was ready applauding Santana held up a hand.

"Is it just me or has anybody else felt a really serious, _sincere_ gay vibe coming from Bottle Blondie and Maroon Five? What happened, guys, was song-practise too boring so you decided to jump each other or…?" She looked around, expecting to get cheers or something like that.

"What?" Sam said in a high voice. Rachel got up.

"You don't recoil from anything to win the election, don't you, Santana? In case you forgot Sam is my boyfriend and he's not such a squirmy little maggot like all of you, especially Quinn!"

Close up to Quinn's shocked face. Santana immediately spoke on.

"Yes, bring it on, Berry, drag Quinn into this! We all know you haven't forgotten that she stole Finn from you. Honestly we _all_ wonder when you will leave Trouty to get back to him. And don't pretend to stand above us all. You have cheated before, like everybody else has!"

"I have not, not _really_! And Sam hasn't, too. Come, Sam, we're going."

She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs. Sam let himself be dragged out of the choir room. He threw one glance back, though, and caught a glimpse of a very pale Kurt.

Damn, he hopefully wouldn't listen to Santana. Hopefully that Blaine confess it to him! Because Kurt would tell Rachel, no doubt about that!

"They will see who laughs last! Ha! Santana has the wildest imagination ever! I don't want to know what she thinks about at night when she can't sleep."

"Uhm, me neither. But probably about Brittany."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I will never understand why all boys are so crazy about two girls getting it on. What's with that? I wouldn't be turned on if I'd see two boys, seriously, it's just… What's that got to do with me? I always thought it's about imagining being one of them not just watching. I don't see the appeal of that. And don't be afraid I will _not_ leave you to go back to Finn."

"Okay."

They came to a halt in front of Rachel's locker. She opened it while Sam fumbled his hands and threw glances over his shoulder. It was too scary when the hallways were empty but on the other hand he'd hear it immediately if their peers would come out of the choir room.

Was Blaine confessing it to Kurt and the whole Glee club this very minute? Sam couldn't risk it.

"Rachel?"

"…dress and you can pick me up at seven", she ended whatever she had talked about. Then she closed her locker and leaned against it, some books in her arms.

"Santana was right."

Rachel shrugged. "Right with what? That you dye your hair or that she and Brittany couldn't be gayer even if they performed the Titanic love song together?"

"With me and Blaine. It just happened, okay? I was curious. I wanted to know how… it is. With a boy. I swear I don't love him. And I _don't_ dye my hair."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Me and Blaine. We kind of did it. Not really. But if you think about it actually was real because we were both totally naked."

"_What?_ But Sam, you aren't… you aren't… gay."

"Do I have to be gay to want to have sex with a boy?"

"Yes!"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth, then she said: "So you… you cheated on me. Wow. I… and just in time for the prom? Sam? Why?"

She turned away and wiped with one hand over her eyes. Sam wanted to comfort her but when his hand met her shoulder she backed away.

"Don't!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't want to hurt you, I…"

Sam tried very hard not to cry. He was a man, damn it! And it was his own fault. Her sobs were all that was to be heard on the floor and every single one of them tore Sam's heart in pieces. He couldn't breathe.

"But you did, Sam! Do you want to break up?"

Rachel had turned around again and wiped under her eyes once more. She didn't cry anymore and looked at him with a stern expression.

"What? No, I mean, not if you still want me."

"I have to think about that. But it's the day of the prom so I certainly won't break up with my future king. I'll have to deal with your cheating later. I can't afford to cry now. In about six hours I'll be on the stage, receiving my tiara. And you'll be right next to me, you hear me? Otherwise it _will_ be over!"

"But it's not my –"

"Sh! I'm going home now. Oh!"

She had started to walk but stopped and hold a hand on her mouth, eyes wide open.

"That means… does it mean… Blaine cheated on Kurt!" she whispered (still too loud).

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Sam! You're a genius! Of course we'll use that to ruin their 'perfect' relationship and gone are their chances of getting elected! Is that what you had in mind all the time?"

"Rachel, no! Listen to me." He stepped to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't tell Kurt, please. It's up to Blaine. Don't interfere, okay? Can you do that for me? It also wouldn't have any effect on the elections since it has already taken place yesterday."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaam!" Rachel whined, her lips drawn down dangerously low. And she actually stamped her foot!

"Then _why_ did you do it?"

"I don't know, okay!?"

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"No. I'll deal with that tomorrow. You pick me up at seven tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Sam stepped back. "Seven."

Rachel sent him a gauging look. Eventually she nodded and turned around, hair swishing dramatically through the air.

Of course Sam hurried home, too, very eager to dodge both parts of Klaine. Should he think about the question if he was bisexual now? Or… yeah, no, deal with it later. Rachel's motto was perfect here. Plus it _was_ the night of the prom and he hadn't even thought about what he should wear.

Oh my God. What if people elected Blaine and him as king and queen? Would they have to dance together then? How awkward would that be!? And Rachel would cry all the time and _definitively_ break up with him.

* * *

A few hours later he wore a tuxedo and sat in the Hummel-Hudson's car. On the back seat, actually, because Kurt had called shot gun and Finn was driving. Sam didn't know whether Kurt knew or not but he certainly acted normal. So either he didn't know or was sadistic as hell because when they pulled over in Blaine's street first he made his boyfriend sit on the back seat, too.

Sam shortly nodded to Blaine and then stared out of the window.

"On our way to Rachel's! It's just like old days when I used to take her to prom", Finn said.

"Yeah, but you aren't. I guess afterwards we're picking up your date… or with who is Puck going?" Sam said.

Finn shot him a sour glance in the review mirror, Kurt snorted and Blaine watched his fingernails.

"I'm going with Quinn", Finn said.

"Oh, no, what? Will she be in here, too?" Sam asked.

"Yes. There's enough space on your bench, isn't it?"

Sam sighed. Did someone up there hate him, or…?

When he walked into the Berry's house Rachel's Dads asked him one question after the other and acted as if they had never seen him before. Sam tried to be a nice, decent boy but when Rachel came down the stairs, wearing a shiny yellow dress with sparkles in her beautiful hair he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Woah! You look gorgeous!", he said.

"Thank you."

Sam cleared his throat and glanced at LeRoy but he was busy taking pictures. Hiram pushed Sam a few steps up to join Rachel and they took more pictures. It felt like hours when they finally got out but it still wasn't enough time. Sam very slowly walked to the car, Rachel on his arm.

"Uhm. I have to warn you", he said. "Blaine's in the car and Quinn will be, too."

"Tonight I don't care about anything. Quinn is not nominated so I might as well be nice to her. Well, try it. If she's mean first I will fight back, of course."

"Of course."

"So does that mean we're sitting between two people you were in bed with?"

"I guess so."

"Great."

She couldn't say more because they arrived and Sam opened the door. He gestured her to get in but Rachel looked at him as if he was drunk.

"I will not ruin my dress by climbing through the whole car! This dress will be famous tonight. A queen can't –"

"Yeah, okay, I got it!" Sam rolled his eyes and got in. He settled down in the middle and buckled up. Just five minutes later he had to give up that privilege because Quinn got in. She and Rachel bitched about who got to sit at the door while Sam glided over to Blaine. As their arms and legs touched he bit his lip and focused on Kurt's head in front of him.

But damn. Blaine radiated heat… it was so easy to imagine how Sam let his hand glide into his pants and massaged him and…

"Chmchm." Sam adjusted his position. Think of things that _don't _make you hard right now.

"Guys? Some help here?" Finn asked.

"Uhm, what?"

Finn waved around. "Come on. Move to the middle so both girls can sit next to a door."

Sam glided to Rachel who took his left hand and shot Blaine a glance as he moved close to Sam. He didn't look at him but the way his leg pressed against Sam's was more than enough to deal with right now. Sam wiped over his mouth and then positioned his right hand on his knee. The door was shut loudly and Finn started the car.

Being squashed between Rachel and Blaine gave Sam a whole lot of new fantasies. Like the three of them alone here, Rachel was totally okay with hot boy-on-boy action and then Sam would fuck Blaine, for real and as hard as he could. Blaine would _scream_ his name and _beg_ for more and afterwards declare his everlasting love for Sam and his dick.

If it hadn't been so awkward Sam might have actually enjoyed it. But now he only laid his hand very inconspicuously over his crotch and ignored every bumping against his neighbours as they drove to school.

As soon as the car stood and Quinn was gone Blaine jumped out as if he'd die if he had to sit next to Sam one more second.

"Sam. Round the car and help me get out", Rachel demanded. He did. They went inside the gym that was decorated like a beach party. Rachel wasn't in the best mood and considered what Sam had told her earlier he could totally understand it. Where did they stand? Would they break up after the prom? Or just if they didn't win?

Their opponents never were far. Santana and Brittany didn't dance together but walked around hand in hand. Sam overheard Santana grousing at a guy who asked them to dance with "we will dance when all of your shit-bags made us queens and no sooner, you get me, Ice-Ice-Baby?"

He wasn't sure if she was referring to his pale skin but he didn't really care, either. Kurt and Blaine didn't dance very much, too. Once he saw them arguing and then Kurt grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him to the dance floor. It took Sam all of his strength to not ran to them and punch Kurt's pretty nose.

He didn't saw Tina at all and figured that could be caused by the fact that she'd worn her prom dress to school so often that now it seemed like everyday stuff that one simply overlooked. Stoner Brett wore some poor example of a suit with a red-green bowtie that didn't really fit.

Puck topped them all. His suit was black ("like the night" to quote him) and of course it glittered. He also wore a smug expression on his face as if he'd already won and danced every song with another girl.

At nine Figgins appeared on the stage and called the nominees to him.

"Now, Sam, now." Rachel clenched her hand around his arm as they made their way through the crowd. The punch Sam had drunk whirled around in his stomach. Maybe he was nervous, alright.

"Let's get this over with, children!" Figgins said when they were all lined up. He opened an envelope and took a look at it. Then he leaned to the microphone.

"Prom king is…"

Sam crossed his fingers. Now or never.

"Kurt Hummel."

Close up to Kurt's surprised face. Sam's jaw fell open. How… Was this real? Of all candidates Kurt was the least popular, wasn't he?

Kurt went to Figgins, happy as Sam had never seen him. When he received his crown he waved to the students. Sam glanced at Blaine next to him whose expression was worried. So Sam leaned to him.

"Don't be afraid. Remember, we all got your back", he whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "I just wanna go home."

"Prom queen now", Figgins said. He opened another envelope.

"Noah Puckerman!"

"What the hell!?"

People were talking wildly and Puck stormed off the stage. Figgins was very confused about this exit. He looked around for a few moments until Rachel stepped to him.

"I gladly take over Noah's duties. I'm Jewish, too, that qualifies me, don't you think?"

Tina and Santana weren't happy about that and lunged at Rachel. Sam had to interfere but before things could escalate more Puck was back. He held up his hands and leaned to the micro.

"You guys can laugh all you want but I accept the title. Better a queen than a loser! Yeah!"

Kurt looked as confused as everybody else. After three glances to Blaine who could only shrug he eventually walked down the stage with Puck who proudly wore his tiara.

"This is _so_ wrong! We should've won, Sam!"

"The students have spoken", Sam said. Sure, he would've liked to be king. But on the other hand if he then had to dance with Puck he'd choose to lose anytime.

* * *

Afterwards when Sam and Rachel danced in the crowd she started talking about the next prom already. She was very sure to be elected one day. Sam didn't dare to ask her about the state of their relationship because curiously enough she was in a better mood than before. Maybe because of the few cups on punch she'd drunken.

"I'm sooo sorry, Kurt! I never wanted to be mean to you!" she screamed when they came from the dance floor and saw some of their friends. Rachel hugged Kurt and insisted on a dance with him as well as with the queen. She didn't ask Sam if he was okay with it (he wouldn't have cared with Kurt but with Puck!? Come on) and just went away.

"No, Brittany. I refuse to give them their eye candy. They should've elected us", Santana's voice came to Sam's ear. He turned to them in lack of other friends.

"I'm also sad that I didn't get my lollipop rain", Brittany said. "But I want to dance!"

"Fine." Santana snapped her fingers to Sam. "Trouty, since your girlfriend is dance-cheating on you and nobody wants to dance with you anyway, you'll take Brittany. But your hands stay above the waistline and your eyes on her forehead!"

"I can only watch her forehead?"

"Yes!"

"I'd rather dance with you", Brittany said.

"And satisfy all the gazers who didn't care to _work_ for their reward? No way." Santana crossed her arms.

Sam didn't care with whom he danced as long as it wasn't Puck (or Kurt for that matter). He and Brittany went to the dance floor and waltzed around. He got a few disappointed looks from boys that clearly were Brittana fans. But Santana was right, they didn't deserve it. Who elected Kurt and Puck anyway?

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a unicorn?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure", Sam said. It was a lie. He was pretty sure that he was _not_ a unicorn.

"I'm a unicorn", Brittany said.

"Oh. That's… great."

"I once kissed Kurt."

"I'm sure that was great, too."

"Not really. I just want to kiss everyone from Glee club."

"I have a girlfriend, by the way."

"On the cheek counts, too."

Sam frowned. He had never really talked to Brittany and now she wanted to kiss him? Wow, he must look extra gorgeous tonight! Why hadn't Rachel told him so?

"I guess a peck on the cheek isn't cheating", he said. When Sam turned his head to let her press her soft mouth against him he saw Blaine. He danced with Tina but his eyes stared over her shoulder into space. He didn't look very happy. Actually, he looked sad. Sam slowly guided Brittany towards the pair.

"Brittany, have you kissed Tina already?"

"No. Do you think she wants to?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

"Oh! That's gonna be great! I like Tina, she's pretty!" Brittany bounced up and down. Then they arrived at their friends.

"Hey, buddies. How about a partner exchange?" he asked.

"Oh!" Tina looked from him to Blaine. "Would you mind? I wouldn't. What an honour, Sam!"

He nodded very seriously. As soon as Blaine had given his yes and they separated, Brittany gasped Tina's hand.

"This will be sooo much fun!" she said. Bewildered Tina looked at Sam but Brittany used her speechlessness to throw her arms around her and snuggle up.

"Oh. Uhm. Brittany", Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, that's not what you had in mind. I'm not offended when we just leave."

"Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind. Do you want to?" Sam held out his hand. "You don't have to, of course."

Blaine's eyes got pretty big. Eventually he closed his mouth, nodded and took Sam's hand.

After a few moments of dancing and not looking at each other Blaine caught Sam's eyes.

"Why?"

Sam shrugged. If he only knew what he was doing in regards to Blaine life would be less complicated than it already was.

"I don't know. I just wanted to dance with you. I'm glad you didn't decline."

"Oh. Well… I…" Blaine cleared his throat and looked aside. "I feel safe with you."

"Good." Sam leaned closer and spoke into his ear. "I'll protect you."

Blaine shivered and pressed his body against Sam's. As exciting as it was it felt good in more than one way. The upcoming physical warmth, yes, but also a mental feeling like… belonging.

When the song ended they separated and walked back to their friends. Barely there Santana hurried to Sam and _woosh_ her hand landed on his cheek.

"You told Brittany to kiss Tina? What's with you and cheating, Bieberette? Do you think it's something to be proud of?"

"Hey, give it a break! Sam is not responsible for Brittany's actions, no matter what he told her!" Blaine said.

"Do Kurt and Rachel know you two are together? Because if not I'm more than willing to tell them. Blind people like them are always grateful when someone comes and helps them see." She didn't wait for any answer and stormed off.

"Thank you", Sam said. He turned to Blaine who shook his head with a deep sigh before he returned the look.

"She's a terrible person. You didn't deserve this. Does it hurt much?"

Blaine lifted his hand and stroked over Sam's cheek before he blushed and took his hand down.

"It's going to be okay", Sam said. He let his eyes wander around and ignored his fast beating heart. Damn, something about Blaine was just too irritating. Sam thought about their sensual kisses and wondered how it would be to kiss him romantically. Without the intent to sex up just… tenderly hold him and… No. Maybe they shouldn't be alone anymore.

"Well. I'm going to find Rachel before Santana puts things into her head", Sam said. But he had one more question before he'd go.

"Did you… tell Kurt?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I couldn't. But I feel so bad about it and…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he inhaled.

"I should go, too. We'll see each other on Monday."

"Yeah, see you." Before Sam had finished talking Blaine had vanished in the crowd. Oh crap. They had destroyed their friendship, hadn't they?

Feeling worse than ever Sam looked for Rachel. Luckily Santana hadn't gotten to her yet although her high spirits had calmed down again. She sat quietly on a chair and Sam was glad that she agreed when he suggested leaving. Finn as the designed driver didn't even protest to drive them home separately from the others.

* * *

"So, uhm…"

Sam looked at Rachel while she took out the keys of her small purse that suited perfectly to her dress. Eventually she lifted her eyes.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired and still drunk."

"You're extremely quiet for a drunk person."

"As I said I'm tired. Exhausted, actually. Good night, Sam."

She didn't kiss him. Sam's heart feel to the floor as he turned away from her closed front door and walked to the car. She hadn't kissed him. She'd probably break up with him tomorrow. Damn, couldn't she spare him the torture of waiting and just say it already?

* * *

At home he drank a glass of water, got ready for bed and crawled under his sheets. The evening had been a disaster. He'd sleep and forget all about it, that was the best strategy. But then his phone buzzed and Sam decided to at least look who had written him.

'_Hey. Finn just told me you're home. I'm sorry I ran away like that. It was nice dancing with you. Good night'_

Sam read the text a few times, his heart beating loudly in the quiet of his room. Maybe he and Blaine weren't in as a bad state as he had thought? He wanted to text back but what?

After lots of thinking and changing formulations Sam wrote: _'I liked the dancing 2. U r a good dancer! Thank you'_

He kept his phone in the hand and waited for an answer. One minute, two minutes. Sam puckered his lips. Maybe there wouldn't come anything, he really shouldn't wait. Or if Blaine answered in an hour or so he'd see it in the morning anyhow.

After another minute Sam put the phone on the bedside table and pulled the blanket over his head. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep. But Blaine's face wouldn't disappear. And when his phone buzzed half an hour later Sam grabbed it so quickly it almost fell out of his hand.

'_No thank you. I'd never thought you'd dance with me.'_

Sam didn't care to turn on the lights. He lay in the dark and let the blue light from the phone illuminate the room.

'_of course I dance with u. ur cute. I don't think Kurt appreciates u enough'_

Oh, oh, could he send that? It was flirting and talking down Blaine's boyfriend all in one text. But it felt right to say it. He hit 'send' and stared at the screen until the answer came.

'_oh thanks. You're cute too. How's your cheek?'_

Sam's fingers have never tipped faster than now.

'_its ok! Thx for defending me btw'_

'_don't mention it. thanks for making me feel safe'_

Sam grinned. _'anything for u'_

It could be excused with his high adrenaline rates that he wrote such cheesy stuff. But he'd better not think about why he was that excited texting with Blaine. No. Not now.

It took Blaine a bit longer to answer this time but when he did his text made Sam even more excited.

'_do you want to do something tomorrow?'_

Shit. He couldn't. He had to talk to Rachel.

Rachel. Oh damn. What was he doing here with Blaine? This was definitively not a conversation two friends would have. He should stop it. But he wanted to see Blaine. Just why, _why_? They'd see each other in school early enough, wouldn't they?

'_I can't. I'll be at Rachel's'_

'_okay' _

And in the next second: _'see you Monday'_

Sam gulped. _'yeah! Good nite'_

He put away his phone and stared into the blackness. Everything was good, everything was fine. He was too awake to sleep now but Sam knew how to take care of that. He was half hard anyway so he slipped his hand into his pants and started rubbing.

* * *

"See, the facts of the case are the following. You cheated _and_ we didn't win. Honestly, I don't know what is worse. Yeah, yeah, I'm very much aware that the latter isn't your responsibility. But the first is. Now apologise. Tell me why you did it. Are you bisexual or did he drug you or…?"

Rachel crossed her arms and sat down on her desk chair. Sam sat on her bed. He'd been here so often but today he felt like a stranger. And those questions. How could he answer them when he still hadn't thought about it?

"I told you I'm sorry! I didn't plan it. It's hormones and stuff", Sam said.

"Oh come on! Every human on earth has hormones but not everyone cheats. That's not an excuse, Sam. It you had stopped in your tracks and just _thought_ about it… No." She held up a hand. "I'm tired of people cheating on me and then running to the other person, leaving me behind as if I never was anything to them. Tell me one good reason why I should stay with you."

Sam bit his lip and looked to the ground. He opened his mouth to say that he certainly wouldn't run to Blaine but then he closed his mouth again. He couldn't rule that out, not after all that thoughts and feelings and…

"There is none", he said. "I'm the worst person on the planet. And I… I think I am bisexual, yeah."

"Oh, Sam." Rachel sighed. "I always had that feeling. I'm a bit psychic, you know."

Sam frowned and chose to ignore this statement. "Anyway. Maybe we should… uhm…"

Rachel tore open her eyes. "What? So you _want_ to break up? Do you love him?"

Sam shook his head. "Of course not! But I feel like things have changed and… uhm..."

What was he _talking_ about? He liked Rachel! Even with changing things! What things anyway?

"Oh my God! Well, okay, then…" Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just leave."

But Sam couldn't move. When Rachel tried to pull him up he laid his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Rachel gave in and settled down on his lap. She sobbed and Sam felt some tears on his face, too. He couldn't just leave her. Maybe he didn't _love_ her but she still was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sam", she said and leaned back to look him into the eyes. "Where do we stand?"

* * *

All the elections posters still hang on the walls as Sam came to school on Monday. He avoided looking at them and also talking to people. The news would spread around fast enough. He dreaded all the questions and looks, some pitiful, some mean or maybe even reproachful. It was the same after every break-up and it was never nice. Maybe even worse than the break-up itself.

It was bad enough that he had to sit next to Rachel in English. She didn't gave him one single look as she sat down, opened her books and started writing even though the teacher wasn't in the room yet.

"Beware! The prom queen is entering the room!" Finn shouted. Everybody who was already here jumped up. Then Puck swaggered in with a fat grin on his face. It was a bit strange to see him in normal clothes.

"Oh yeah, that's right", he said to no one in particular.

After him Kurt entered. He bumped into Puck as he passed him and walked along the tables. He also passed his usual seat and positioned himself in front of Sam.

"Get up. We're changing seats for the rest of the school year."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sam helplessly looked at Rachel who didn't meet his eyes. Other people were staring at him.

Now Sam didn't really care where he sat but he also didn't want to be bossed around like that. So he refused. Kurt repeated his 'request' and eventually Rachel laid down her pencil.

"Sam. Do you want to make things harder than they already are?"

"No but he… could ask nicer."

"I will _not_ ask nicely", Kurt stated.

Sam lifted his eyebrows. Somehow Kurt scared him but he couldn't let this on. Very slowly he started to gather his things and got up.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"What?" Sam rolled his eyes as he turned around. As soon as he faced Kurt a burning pain drove through his cheek because a hand had – again – landed on it. Luckily it was the other cheek since Kurt was right handed. Not that it didn't hurt less.

"Don't ever speak to me again, are we clear?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about that", Sam mumbled. He supposed he had it coming but it was still a lame response.

When he went to Kurt's former seat Blaine already set next to it and angrily started to the back. Sam sat down and Blaine's look became more empathetic.

"I'm so sorry", he said. "I'm afraid that's my fault. I told him."

"It's my fault, too, then, isn't it?"

Sam put his textbook on the table and got out his pens. In doing so he asked Blaine without looking at him: "So you two are over?"

"Obviously, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

The day was the worst ever. Finn interrogated Sam like a thousand times about what had happened. He couldn't give details and just said that they mutually decided to end it. Truth was Rachel would've given him a second chance. And he would have accepted it when there hadn't suddenly been this one single thought in his mind: _But you don't _love_ her. This will only end in more pain. Be a man and do the most responsible thing._

Santana still glared at him in the hallways but at least she and Brittany didn't seem to be broken up. It really wasn't his fault whom Brittany kissed, honestly.

Sam almost wanted to skip Glee club. But he knew that if he did it today he'd do it tomorrow and the next day and it would get harder to go back. He had to face them all. And he couldn't leave Blaine alone in this. Nobody knew why Kurt and Blaine had broken up but most people were on Kurt side as a matter of principle. He and Rachel were the self-declared leaders of the Anti-Sam-and-Blaine movement (they didn't call it that, of course).

When Mr Schue came in he was in the best mood ever.

"Congratulations, Kurt and Puck! Do you want to perform a winning song together?"

"No, not really", Puck said. "I think I've been gay enough the whole last week. No offense."

Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr Schue? Rachel and I need to express our feelings in songs!"

Sam rolled his eyes to Blaine. They sat one chair apart from the group, Sam on the one between Blaine and the others. He hadn't planned it but when he noticed it he realised he was still on the 'I want to protect Blaine' trip. Huh, weird.

"I don't understand", Mr Schue said. "Rachel lost…"

"Oh, thank you very much for remembering me", she said and laid her hands on her chest. "This is in fact about losing. Again." She sighed heavily. "But –"

"You had it coming", Quinn interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"No one will ever endure your dramatic diva behaviour for very long. You should give up on love constantly and just concentrate on your career and yourself. Isn't that what you love most in life anyway?"

Rachel looked like she wanted to jump out of her chair but Mr Schue interrupted with a loud clapping.

"Enough! I thought I have taught you last week to be nice to each other! Didn't anything from the lesson come through to you?"

He went to the board and wrote with big letters 'getting along with people who have other opinions' on it.

"Again we'll pair up with people who don't get along", Mr Schue said. "Starting with Rachel and Quinn."

Both girls protested but of course it didn't help. Mr Schue paired up more people who never would spend time together if it was up to them. That's how Sam got Santana as a partner, and that's why he wasn't too disappointed when Glee club ended early because Mr Schue wanted them to think about songs at home.

Now that he didn't have a girlfriend anymore he didn't know what he should do with his free time. He didn't want to ask Blaine to hang out. It would be weird after all that talk in school and yes, after their thing last week and the strange feelings Sam had since then. He thought about asking Finn but he seemed in a bad mood, too. And it didn't exactly help the situation that Sam lived in the same house as Kurt did.

Sam found a game-bro in Mike until Mr Chang interrupted the party in the evening because he wanted Mike to study. So Sam got home and went online, searching for songs about two people that hated each other but kinda got along. It wasn't easy but he figured Mr Schue would make some compromises and so he suggested '_Whataya want from me'_ from Adam Lambert (it sounded hostile enough but in the lyrics the word 'love' appeared) to Santana per text.

Then Sam lay down on the bed and missed Rachel.

* * *

On Wednesday the campaign posters finally disappeared and Kurt had moved on to ignoring Sam instead of glaring at him at every opportunity.

In the afternoon Santana came over.

"So, Prince Charming", she said while she went through Sam's book and things as if she was allowed to. He regretted having agreed of practising their song in his room immediately.

"Tell me, are you and the other Hobbit a couple now?"

"No. Stop that, we need to sing."

"I have a better idea. We turn tomorrow's song into a coming out for you. Is there a song called 'Hey I'm bi and slept with my friend while he and I were in a relationship with other people'?"

"I did not sleep with Blaine." Practically this was true, wasn't it? And he sure wouldn't tell her anything anyway.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes but eventually agreed to sing.

* * *

The performance went by unproblematic and Sam made it to Friday without thinking too much about Blaine and their relationship, what they were or rather what Sam wanted them to be. Because they clearly were just friends again. Well, they never had been anything else, not really.

But on Friday Blaine mentioned someone named Sebastian and all of a sudden Sam felt compelled to ask a few questions.

"Who is that?"

"A friend from Dalton."

"And you're going out with him as in a date or…?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure. We're going to a club so… maybe?"

Sam snorted. "You got over Kurt fast!"

"Well, I don't see you running around crying over Rachel!"

Sam slammed his locker shut and went to class. Blaine didn't know jack-squad. Sam should just kiss him right there in the hallway and show everybody who he belonged to. Except that he didn't belong to Sam. Not when he went out with Sebastian.

To be honest the thought of officially being with a boy was scary. What would people say? How would it feel like? He knew how to treat girls and could tolerate their unexplainable moods. He knew the _roles_. If he would be with a boy that would be just chaotic. Who was supposed to make the first step? Who was supposed to be the one who didn't always want sex and induced soft cuddling? To tell the truth Sam liked cuddling and often was glad when the ladies wanted it and additionally made him feel like the greatest gentleman ever when he 'gave in'.

Then again there was the possibility of being with Blaine as often and long as he wanted without having to feel guilty. And as confused Sam sometimes was he was sure he wanted that.

* * *

He should've gone out that night to put his mind off of things but he didn't. Instead he sat on his bed and stared at his phone. He didn't know whether Blaine was already with Sebastian or not but he could always send him a text. The words were on the screen already: _'in case u didn't get it I was jealous today. Y don't u go out with me some time?'_

But he couldn't send it. Sam erased it and formulated a new sentence. _'already bored to death?'_

'_no, are you?'_

'_a bit yeah'_

'_you want to come with us to scandals? if you don't mind a gay club. not on a date with s btw'_

'_r u sure I'm wanted there?'_

Sam got up and thought about what he would wear if he'd go. Blaine answered _'yes. We pick you up in 30 min'_ so naturally Sam got a little nervous. Thirty minutes? He could do that! Just a quick shower and some clothes that seemed to be clean and everything would be good.

* * *

A gay club. Sam hadn't realised what it meant. Gay men, some of them _looking_ at him. And Sebastian was like a male Santana. It made Sam uneasy. But after half an hour in the club and a few gulps from his drink he started to adjust to the environment.

"Do you come here often?" he asked Blaine who stood next to him at a cocktail table. Sebastian sucked on a straw opposite to them and watched the people around him.

"No, not at all. I think this is the first time in a year or so…"

"A year and a half", Sebastian said. "When you started going out with…" He snapped his fingers. "What's his name?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know his name."

"Kurt, right! Did he forbid you to go out?"

"No, I just didn't see any point. I mean people come here to look for partners, right?"

"No… They come here to have fun. Or…" Sebastian made an astonished face. "Are you looking for a new partner already? Man, one week without and you are lonely already? Is that why you called me?"

"You called him?"

Blaine's eyes shot to Sam. "Yes. For company."

Sam leaned closer so that Sebastian couldn't hear him.

"But you said you wanted it to be a date."

"I didn't say that. I wasn't sure what he thought because some time ago… But it doesn't matter. I don't like him that way. At all."

"Okay." Sam liked being that close. He held Blaine's eyes. If they kissed here it wouldn't be a problem, right? Nobody would even look twice.

But Blaine leaned back, drank from his glass and watched the dance floor. Apparently things were easier when they both had been unavailable.

"You wanna go?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Dancing."

Blaine shrugged. "Sure."

So they did and Sam waited for a slow song for at least twenty minutes. The longer he didn't say anything to Blaine the worse he felt. They shouldn't be together like friends because that's not what they were, not really. Coming to think about it, what _were_ the 'really'?

Okay, he'd say something now, something like 'can this be a date for us?'

He locked eyes with Blaine and got a smile as reply. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? Well. Then he'd say so and Sam could move on. Everything was easy-peasy.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned to Blaine's ear.

"So… uhm… do you like it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's great!"

Blaine put up a thumb. Sam nodded and talked on.

"You know, I've been thinking –"

"Heyyyy", the DJ interrupted them. The lights went all crazy. Sam leaned back and sighed. Stupid, crazy, dumb –

"That was fun, wasn't it! Now it's time for our first request. Here's _'In your Arms'_ from Stanfour. Especially great for all the lovers out there!"

Sam took it all back. It was the best DJ ever!

But Blaine turned to go. Sam quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Stay."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, laid Blaine's hand on his waist and his own on Blaine's shoulders. Then he leaned to his ear again, this time introducing more body contact.

"It's been nice last Friday, hasn't it?"

"Yes! Yes, it has. You don't mind?"

Sam chuckled. "Blaine, I told you I enjoyed it. You wouldn't enjoy dancing with a cute boy?"

"Oh. Well." Sam could feel Blaine's chest moving very quickly. The song was surrounding them, enclosing them in their own little bubble. They moved in small circles. Blaine laid his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam caressed his neck. He closed his eyes and could've easily been at home in his bed, it was that comfortable. The lyrics in the background spoke from his heart although Blaine probably didn't know it.

_Let me be your guard  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark  
I will not pretend  
That I'm just a friend_

"Blaine… I've wondered…"

Blaine lifted his head, his brown eyes clinging to Sam's.

"Are you ready to move on from Kurt for real?"

"Do you mean…" Blaine gulped. "With you?"

"Yes."

Blaine studied his face far too long for Sam to not get nervous and wait for the second he'd storm away. But when the second of action arrived something else happened. Warm lips pressed against his. Sam reflexively cupped a hand around Blaine's face and kissed back.

"I take that as a yes", Sam said when they parted.

"I thought you never asked. For the record, I was ready to date you the moment you climbed from that table and told me all you want for Christmas was my vote."

Sam laughed, not just because of the memory. The world seemed such a bright and happy place all of a sudden, why shouldn't he laugh? They went back to Sebastian holding hands and the Dalton student lifted his eyebrows.

"Ah. One dance and you have a boyfriend? You have to tell me your secret, Sam."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"It's not a secret. It's my good looks, my charming manners and of course my loveable character."

"Prig."

"Hey, he's right after all", Blaine said. Sam smiled at him and laid an arm around him. And he didn't remove it for the rest of the night.

**The end**


End file.
